


Paperplanes

by TrashHobbit



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Human Gamzee, Human Tavros Nitram, M/M, Tavros throwing paper planes, gamzee collecting them like a dork, just inspired by one, kinda song fic but not really, thats the whole plot, two dorks i cant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 06:25:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8317303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashHobbit/pseuds/TrashHobbit
Summary: I know you're out there.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small fic idea i had stuck in my head because of this song  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S5XRAKLxztE

Sitting on his window sill Tavros fiddled with a piece of paper in his hands, he had thought of stopping this silly habit he picked up long ago but something in him was begging him to keep going, even for just one day just few more, he gazed down at his paper that was filled with words here and there and rest were symbols, turning it over and folding it gently fold after fold, turning the finished paper plane in his hands with a small proud smile on his lips.

 

''just.. one more'' he told himself quietly. looking down the street below before fixing his line of sight into the distance. He targeted the plane and sent it off to fly with the wind humming a farmiliar tune as his eyes followed it getting further and further from him, following it as it slowly made its way across the next buildings roof and disappearing behind it, he gazed at the end of the roof for awhile before climbing back into his room and shutting the window behind him.

 

 

 

 

  
It was a busy day at the tattoo parlor that day, but for months you could spot the tall artist standing outside on the edge of the street waiting for something.

 

Karkat stared at his friend from inside the shop, wondering where he took off day after day, he followed gamzees distant gaze and noticed something small floating towards him before being caught by the man. A small smile was seen on his face as he unfolded the plane, for awhile he continued to stare into the distance like there would be more to come before slowly turning his head back into the parlors front and starting to make his way back. Karkat watched as his friend enters the parlor with a smile he hasnt seen him wear in a long time, curious as to what such a small folded paper would hold he made his way to Gamzee who was currently opening his desk drawer which was full of crumbled similar papers. ''what are those?'' he gestured towards the old papers meeting his friends eye briefly before Gamzee turned his gaze back into the crumbled papers.

 

''Im not sure, theyre the most miraculous poetry my eyes have ever seen, someone sends them as paperplanes every day like clockwork and ive been catching them since i was hit by the first one'' Gamzee smiled as he handed Karkat the now crumbled paper. turning it over and flattening few of the creases the paper was indeed full of words which some were not even.. words, just symbols and lines scattered across the white surface.

 

''not to be rude but i dont understand this'' Karkat handed the paper back to Gamzee who was still smiling.

 

''of course not my brother, you see you need to know what to look in the paper like-'' Karkat jumped a back a bit as Gamzee emptied his desk with his other hand an took few of the older papers and laid them onto the now clean desk.

 

''see here'' he pointed at random pieces of papers ''you can see these symbols are the same, they hold the same word in them, they keep hiding some of the hints as what some pieces are, like the bottom half of this one, i think thats their name.. but at the same time you need to tweak the name with these two symbols right here so you would get the real one''

 

''but that one is the taurus symbol.. i doubt anyone named their kid Taurus'' Karkat watched as Gamzee looked over the papers like something had just clicked in his brain for once.

 

''i didnt know that, that- now i know their name, oh bro yo cant even guess how long ive been trying to figure that one out, most of them are symbols from Egypt some chinese and others Greece, how did you know that'' Gamzee looked at his friend like he was the keyholder of the pandoras box, he didnt know much of zodiacs but now he was more excited to learn those symbols as there were few which he couldnt have solved to this point.

 

''Kanaya and Kankri are obsessed with zodiacs, you should know that more than anyone'' he peered at the papers that Gamzee was currently holding and noticed the reoccurring pattern ''so.. its a name?''

 

Gamzee gazed at the paper, lifting it up and smiling softly to Karkat.

 

''Tavros, their name is Tavros''

 

 

 

 

  
_I am letting these go because I know you're out there_  
_I hope you'll find each one I wrote, on the paper planes scattered in the air._  
_I send them off because I know you're out there._  
_So I'll wait for you to find me soon._

_Tavros_


End file.
